The Chosen Five
The Five Warriors had been captured, turned to stone. The Darkness had closed in on the land of Creative, but this was not the end. There were Five new chosen ones to battle. Just one little problem--which ones were chosen? *'Father time: ' (looking out window)''This is not good. the darkness is back. *'Walrus:Arf? Arf! *'Father Time:'I knew this day would come, just not so soon. *'Walrus:'Arf. Arf, Arf arf! *'''Father Time: (Sends out a signal) *''at Ice Burgh'' *'King Rat:'That Darkness is closing in! *'Waffle Wizard:'(Sees signal) Hey! Father Time needs us! *'Inky:'How do you know? *'Waffle Wizard:'Well, there is a giant signal in the middle of the sky that says "I am Father time and I need you". *'Inky:' Well I'm not helping that old man. See ya on the flip side! (Trips out window) *''puppets are at the mall'' *'Crow:'(Sees signal) Hey! Look! Father time needs us! *'Yellow:'Gurl, I can't help anyone now that the gurls have been captured! *'Lobster:'Gurl, I said it's too soon for...(sniffle) names! *'Crow:'you have got to be kidding me. I don't need you idiots. (Flies off) *''Waffle Wizard and King Rat arrive at Father Time's Kingdom'' *'Father Time:'Oh, you're here! Fantastic! *'Crow:'Yeah! Wait, why is this fantastic? *'Father Time:' Because we are...(Trumpets play) The Chosen Five! *'King Rat:' You mean Four, right? *'Father Time:' Eh? (Counts) Wait, there's only four of us! *'Waffle Wizard:'I count as Two people, I'm sure, because I'm so awesome. *'Father Time:' Oh no...This...this cant be! *'King Rat:' What? Did the national cheese deposits drop? Please tell me not! *'Crow:' Well? What happened? *'Father Time:' (reveals a profecy on floor) look...the fifth chosen one... *'Crow:'Oh my-- *'Waffle Wizard:'You have got to he joking-- *'King Rat:'(doesn't react) *'Father Time:'I know, its horrible...Wait, why aren't you reacting, K. Rat? *'King Rat:'Oh, I cant read. *'Father Time:'It says that Mother Nature is the fifth chosen one! *'King Rat:' Oh. OH. Oh my! *'Crow:'Well, what do we do? Where is she at these days, anyway? *''at Mother Natures troll kingdom'' *'Mother Nature:' (Hears phone ring) Oh. A phone call. (Sigh) (picks up phone) Hello? *'Crow:' (in background) why do I have to make the-- oh. Hello. *'Mother Nature:'Who is this? *'Crow:'Uh... *'Father Time:'(in background) Tell her its frank! *'Crow:'Uh....Its Frank... *'Mother Nature:'... *'Crow:' (nervous) *'Mother Nature:'Oh, Frank! Long time, its been! *'Crow:' (Didn't hear the previous line) Okay! Its Crow! Father Time said you were the -- (interrupted) *'Father Time:'Wait! Shes not the chosen one! Its someone else! *'Crow:' Uh...BYE. (hangs up) *'Mother Nature:'Uh... *'Father Time: Crow! The last chosen one Inky!' *'Crow:'Yay! *'King Rat:' Hoo-rah! *'Waffle Wizard:'Noooooo! NOT INKY! *'Father Time:' Oh, look, hes right there. *'Inky:'(Revealed to be spying on them) *'Father Time:' (Grabs Inky) The last chosen one! Now, darkness is no match for us! (Quietly) I wish... at? ???'s lair *'???': The chosen ones, coming together. How cute. They are nothing without the warriors. Have your day of pride. Tomorrow, the darkness shall swallow them all! All I have to do is defeat that Time guy. He's the only threat. His White clouds seem to be he only match for my Dark clouds! Once I have him, fhat whole team will be useless! (Looks over at frozen warriors) what are you looking at?